1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing photomasks, methods of forming photoresist patterns and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photolithography may be used to form a patterned layer. A photolithographic process may use a photoresist layer that responds to irradiation of light. Qualities of the irradiated photoresist layer, e.g., qualities of an image formed therein by irradiation of the light, may affect the quality of a patterned layer formed using the photoresist layer.